1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus having independently configurable integral load locks.
2. Prior Art
Various substrate processing apparatus are known in the prior art. One example of a substrate processing apparatus of the prior art is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,655, which discloses a vacuum processing apparatus with a convey chamber having an airtight structure, preliminary vacuum chambers connected to the convey chamber structure, vacuum process chambers connected to the convey chamber structure, and an arm member for conveying members between the various chambers. The configuration of the aforementioned vacuum processing apparatus typifies the configurations of substrate processing apparatus in the prior art, wherein the various apparatus chambers (e.g. vacuum chambers, pre-vacuum or load lock chambers, and processing chambers) have discrete structures which are connected to each other. Providing separate discrete structures for the chambers of the substrate processing apparatus facilitates fabrication and assembly of the chambers and systems associated with each of the chambers. Nevertheless, having the chambers of the substrate processing apparatus as discrete structures results in substantial duplication of structure of the apparatus which increases the manufacturing cost of the apparatus. Moreover, a substrate processing apparatus with its various chambers having discrete structures, as in the prior art, has a large footprint thereby reducing the number of apparatus which may be installed in a given substrate production facility and limiting the substrate production of the facility by comparison to a substrate processing apparatus with a small footprint. The present invention provides an integral structure with integral chambers to overcome the problems of the prior art as will be described in greater detail below.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a substrate processing apparatus is provided. The substrate processing apparatus comprises a frame, at least one processing module, and a substrate transport apparatus. The frame defines a first chamber with outer substrates transport openings for transporting substrates between the first chamber and an exterior of the frame. The processing module is connected to the exterior of the frame and communicates with the first chamber of the frame through at least one of the outer openings. The substrate transport apparatus is connected to the frame for transporting substrates between the first chamber and the processing module exterior to the frame. The frame has a second integral chamber formed therein. The second integral chamber in the frame communicates with the first chamber through an internal substrate transport opening of the frame. The second integral chamber of the frame has a selectable configuration from a number of predetermined configurations. The configuration of the second integral chamber is selected in accordance with a predetermined characteristic of the substrate processing apparatus.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a substrate processing apparatus is provided. The substrate processing apparatus comprises a frame, at least one processing module, a substrate transport apparatus, and a predetermined interchangeable module. The frame defines a first chamber with outer substrate transport openings for transporting substrates between the first chamber and an exterior of the frame. The frame has at least one second integral chamber formed therein. The second integral chamber of the frame communicates with the first chamber through an internal substrate transport opening in the frame for transporting substrates between the second integral chamber and the first chamber of the frame. The processing module is connected to the exterior of the frame and communicates with the first chamber of the frame through at least one of the outer openings. The substrate transport apparatus is connected to the frame for transporting substrates between the first chamber of the frame and the processing module. The predetermined interchangeable module is removably connected to the frame and located in the second integral chamber of the frame. The predetermined interchangeable module corresponds to a predetermined operation of the substrate processing apparatus.
In accordance with the method of the present invention, a method for configuring a substrate processing apparatus is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing the apparatus with a frame, selecting a predetermined interchangeable module, and installing the selected predetermined interchangeable module in the frame. The apparatus frame defines a first chamber with outer substrate transport openings for transporting substrates between the first chamber and processing modules outside the frame. The frame has a second integral chamber formed therein. The second integral chamber communicates with the first chamber through an internal substrate transport opening in the frame. The predetermined interchangeable module is selected from at least one of a passive load lock module, an active load lock module, a batch load lock module, and an active heater module in accordance with a predetermined operating condition of the substrate transport apparatus. The selected predetermined interchangeable module is installed in the second integral chamber of the frame.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a substrate processing apparatus is provided. The substrate processing apparatus comprises a vacuum section, at least one processing module connected to the vacuum section, and a substrate transport apparatus. The vacuum section has a frame forming a vacuum chamber. The processing module is connected to the vacuum section to communicate with the vacuum chamber. The substrate transport apparatus is connected to the frame for moving a substrate between the vacuum chamber and the processing module. The frame of the vacuum section forms at least one load lock chamber integral to the vacuum section for transiting the substrate between a vacuum atmosphere maintained in the vacuum chamber and a different atmosphere outside the vacuum section.